Audio visual (AV) systems such as televisions typically receive an AV signal that includes a video portion and an audio portion. The processing of the video portion may cause delay of the video relative to the audio. A delay caused by processing the video portion of the AV signal may cause the video and the audio to become unsynchronized. If the delay is sufficiently large, the performance of an AV system may be degraded.